The Big Chance
"The Big Chance" is the 18th and final episode of the second season and 37th episode overall of Ryan & Beth. "Prom Night" premieres on May 17, 2026 on Disney XD, and on the following week on Paramount Kids. This was the last episode of the series before the release of said series' feature film Ryan & Beth's Last Stand. The episode centers around Ryan planning to propose to Eve, in which Beth plans to sabotage their relationship after finding out that Eve is only dating him because of his family's riches. Plot In Ryan and Beth's house, Ryan gets dressed for dinner at the restaurant MannaMia's with Eve. Before he could leave, Beth reminds him about Sunday Funday; which is today. Unfortunately, Ryan forgot about the event and tells her that they could do it next week as he cannot postpone another date night for her and has work for the next five days after. Beth reluctantly decides to let Ryan go on his date, in which her kindly thanks her for. After dinner, Ryan returns home in time to pick up Beth for a movie tonight to make up for turning down Sunday Funday. Exiting the theater, Ryan was given an epiphany after watching the movie they were seeing. Curious, Beth wants to know, only for Ryan to tell her back home. Arriving home, Ryan goes up to his room and takes out a box, revealing a ring inside, followed by saying he will propose; much to Beth's shock. Preparing for bed, she tries to convince him out of proposing to her, but he has no interest in doing so. Tearing up, Beth is heartbroken about this. The next morning at the mall, Beth tells Maria about Ryan's decision to propose to Eve. Despite Maria being happy for him, Beth is against his intention of doing so; as well as thinking she is "bad news". Maria suggests to Beth that she should find out some stuff about her, especially her secrets. At home, she gets Ryan to tell her about Eve's traits while writing them down for claiming she wants to "know her better". After getting some certain information about her, she seems that it is barely enough to convince Ryan out of proposing to her, so she decides to find out more about her. She follows her wherever she goes while in hiding, along with taking photos and notes along the way. Telling Maria all the proof she was able to get (knowing she is a narcissist, dislikes jazz, enjoys horror movies, adores heavy metal rock, and has a subscription to an "adult oriented" magazine Readers' Indulge), Maria wants her to find the reason Ryan loves her; in which she finds out that he finds her attractive, has nice hair, enjoys her musical skills, and has a beautiful voice. Sharing her given information, Maria decides to share it with someone else than just her. Going over to Roseanne, Beth fills her in about her somewhat hatred against Eve and everything she had told Maria about. Roseanne suggests to have her find out if she loves Ryan back. Breaking into Eve's house (by using the extra key under the doormat), Beth, heads into her room to find proof to reveal to Ryan. discovering Eve coming home, she hides under her bed. Entering her room and on the phone with one of her friends, Eve says to her that her affections with Ryan are all a ruse to get his family's riches (after discovering about his family from the events of "Eve's Visit to Ryan's Dad"), much to Beth's shock. Beth returns to Ryan's house to inform him about Eve, telling him all about Eve's hidden secrets, in which Ryan is baffled from, along with dismissing her knowledge about her. After telling her that he is about to propose to her at the park, Beth blocks his way, which breaks out in Ryan evading her in getting out. Fortunately, he gets Beth out of his way by her one weakness, tickling her. Before Ryan could get out the front door, Beth grabs him back in and puts her weight on him to keep him from getting out. Ryan bites her in order to get out, followed by pushing her out of his house. He evicts her from his home and never wants to see her again. Before Beth could leave, she eventually calls him out on his cynical behavior towards her ever since she came into his life, along with barely giving her any respect. Upon hearing those words, Ryan suddenly feels guilty, only for him to ignore his empathy. During his date with Eve, Ryan tells her about what happened prior, in which she replies that it is for the best. As Ryan agrees with her, he then asks her to marry him; along with showing the engagement ring. Eve immediately accepts his offer, followed by accidentally saying, "Once we will, it will be just me and your money!", followed by Ryan questioning her response. As Eve tries to "correct" herself, it only leads to her saying things related to his riches. Demanding the truth, Eve reluctantly admits that she agreed to marry him, so she could inherit his family fortune in order to stop living in the lower class and live a better life. Discovering her true colors, Ryan renounces his proposal to her and goes to apologize to Beth. As he heads to the Percy residence, Beth's father, Jerry, denies him permission to talk to her after being told about what he did. After he slams the door in his face, Ryan suddenly gets hit on the head by a shovel. Waking up at a pier loading dock, he finds himself tied in chains and hanging on the hook of a conveyor crane, where Eve has kidnapped him after rejecting her back at dinner. Still focused on wanting her riches, she decides to force him by dunking him into the ocean. Before she could, Beth and Maria arrive to prevent Ryan's fate. This starts out in a fight between the three girls, with Maria going to rescue Ryan and Beth preventing Eve from stopping his rescue. Fighting over the controls, they eventually spin out of control, flinging Ryan to safety. Beth subdues Eve by putting her weight on her so she can't escape. The police arrive, courtesy of Maria who saw Ryan's kidnapping on her way back home, and arrest Eve. Eve then says to Ryan and Beth that she will be back one day to get even with them before being driven off to the police station. Walking back home, Ryan apologizes to Beth for what he did to her and allows her to move back in with him, with Beth hugging him in response. Category:Episodes Category:Series finales Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas